


We Both Know (We Ain't Kids No More)

by Idday



Series: Send My Love (To Your New Lover) [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Epistolary, Jack Zimmermann & Kent Parson Friendship, Kent Parson & Eric Bittle Friendship, M/M, Past Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idday/pseuds/Idday
Summary: Kent: Hey Tater keep an eye on Zimms out there for me.


  Tater: Haha Parsnip, I see pictures, he much bigger than you and hockey player, why you so worried )))))


  Kent: It’s his rookie year. You remember what that was like.


  Tater: Okay, yes, I will do.


  Kent: And have his back on the ice, okay?

...
(Kent's Phone, June 2015-June 2016.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "We Gotta Let Go (Of All Of Our Ghosts)." Probably not strictly necessary to read? But I would recommend. 
> 
> Canon-parallel through 3.6 and then diverges. Canon-level language and also discussion of a player coming out and the public's response to that, both positive and (unfortunately) otherwise.
> 
> This fic includes some names/twitter handles of real people, including NHL players, and also the names of real publications. I obviously do not profess to speak for those people or organizations or know their opinions on anything and I do not consider this RPF, but be aware. (Fun fact: real players I have speaking out on the coming out announcement have all supported the "You Can Play" organization in real life).
> 
> Thank you all so much for the response to this series so far. I expect two more parts to be forthcoming over the next few days. Your comments and kudos mean the world to me!!

_Kent: Hey Tater keep an eye on Zimms out there for me._

_Tater: Haha Parsnip, I see pictures, he much bigger than you and hockey player, why you so worried )))))_

_Kent: It’s his rookie year. You remember what that was like._

_Tater: Okay, yes, I will do._

_Kent: And have his back on the ice, okay?_

_Tater: Is teammate, will always do._

_Tater: You think guys come for him?_

_Kent: I dunno. He wasn’t very popular in the hockey world after the draft._

_Kent: And his dad’s famous so some guys resent that_

_Tater: This not boy who made you sad rookie year?_

_Tater: Maybe I make him sad then?_

_Kent: Yeah, he was, but don’t do that_

_Kent: He’s a good dude, Tater, that stuff was my fault_

_Tater: Okay Parsnip, if you want, I can do_

_Kent: I’m still coming for you on the ice though_

_Tater: Haha I not worry so much about you )))))))))))))))))_

_Tater: When you lose you can buy dinner_

_Kent: Did you mean when you lose?_

_Tater: ((((((((((((_

_Kent: Okay, loser buys. Deal_

_Kent: Thanks_

...

_Bitty: So I told Jack that we’ve been talking_

_Kent: Shit_

_Bitty: I don’t want to lie anymore_

_Bitty: You’re going to see him now that he’s in the NHL_

_Kent: No, I know_

_Kent: Is he mad?_

_Bitty: I don’t know_

_Bitty: Surprised, maybe_

_Bitty: I know it’s a sensitive subject for him and I don’t want to push him but I don’t think I did anything wrong_

_Kent: I didn’t think he was going to be mad at YOU, Bits_

_Kent: Remember he said stay away from his team_

_Bitty: I called you first_

_Bitty: Which I told him_

_Bitty: I gotta go, I’ll keep you updated though_

…

_Jack: Bitty says you guys have been talking_

_Kent: Yeah_

_Jack: He says he called you first_

_Kent: Yeah_

_Jack: Are you going to say anything else?_

_Kent: What do you want me to say? I’m allowed to have friends, Zimms_

_Jack: Yeah, but couldn’t you get your own?_

...

_Jack: What did you tell him about us?_

_Kent: Nothing, Jesus, Jack_

_Jack: Nothing about the draft?_

_Kent: If he knows anything it’s because he figured it out himself. Which you might have to face at some point, because he’s a smart dude with access to the internet_

_Kent: So here’s a bright idea, why don’t you ask Bitty about what he knows, huh?_

…

_Kent: Jack’s gonna ask you what I told you about the Q and everything_

_Bitty: You didn’t tell me anything_

_Kent: I told you enough_

_Kent: This was a bad idea, Bits, maybe we should just lay off for a while_

…

_Bitty: Jack can’t tell me who to talk to_

_Bitty: Kent?_

…

_Bitty: He’s not mad, Kent_

…

_Jack: Look, I don’t really get why he would be talking to you_

_Kent: Wow_

_Jack: I didn’t mean it like that_

_Jack: I just didn’t know you even knew each other_

_Jack: But I’m okay with it_

_Kent: Gee, that’s very generous of you_

_Jack: Well, he said you’re not texting him back, so I thought you might want to know_

_Jack: He’s not happy about it_

_Jack: So if you’re really his friend, fine, but act like it_

_Kent: What, you mean COMMUNICATE WITH HIM??_

_Kent: That’s pretty FUCKING RICH Zimms_

…

_Kent: I got the all clear from Jack_

_Kent: *eyeroll*_

_Kent: I just didn’t want to make things weird between you guys_

_Kent: Sorry, Bits_

_Kent: Bits?_

_Kent: Very mature_

_Bitty: I’m sorry, who is this?_

_Kent: haha_

_Bitty: Just so you know you’re on pie probation_

_Kent: : (_

_Kent: Okay I guess that’s fair_

…

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

@therealkvp is happy to be back on home ice!!!

[pic: Kent Parson leaning on his stick, center ice]

**Kent Parson** @therealkvp

Damn right I am! RT: @NHLaces @therealkvp is happy to be back on home ice!!!

…

**Providence Falconers** @providencefalcs

Gearing up for the preseason with some old and new faces!

[pic: Jack Zimmermann and Alexei Mashkov smile in the locker room]

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease

RT: @providencefalcs Gearing up for the preseason with some old and new faces

…

_Bitty: Just got back to school_

_Bitty: How’s training?_

_Kent: Eh_

_Kent: You always think you’re ready until it’s actually happening, I think I might die_

_Kent: But it’s good to be back with the team_

_Bitty: Jack said the same thing haha_

_Bitty: He also said that this guy Tater is kind of looking after him_

_Kent: Yeah, Tater’s a good guy_

_Bitty: Yeah, and your old teammate…_

_Kent: Yeah?_

_Bitty: KENT_

_Kent: Okay, I didn’t want to make Zimms mad or think I didn’t think he could do it but I thought maybe he could use someone on his side_

_Kent: The NHL is like total culture shock_

_Kent: I thought it would be nice_

_Bitty: It was : )_

…

_Tater: I was not supposed to tell Zimmboni you said be his friend?_

_Kent: Oh Jesus_

_Kent: I didn’t say BE HIS FRIEND_

_Kent: I said to look after him as a rookie_

_Kent: So I’m guessing that means you did tell him that?_

_Tater: Sorry, did not know was secret_

_Tater: Why he so mad though?_

_Kent: It’s complicated_

_Kent: It’s not your fault, Tater, thanks anyway_

_Kent: Also ZIMMBONI?_

_Tater: ))))))))))))_

…

_Jack: I don’t need a babysitter_

_Kent: Yeah, I know_

_Kent: Every rookie has guys on the team looking after him_

_Kent: I had a shitty rookie year, and Tater was like one of the only good parts of it_

_Kent: I thought maybe he could help you too_

_Kent: I didn’t mean to offend you_

_Jack: You won a cup your first year, Kent_

_Kent: I meant my LIFE was shitty, not my hockey_

_Kent: Despite what you think, there is a difference_

_Kent: Don’t take this out on Tater, okay?_

_Kent: He really does like you_

…

_Jack: Tater just asked about my girlfriend_

_Kent: Yikes_

_Kent: What did you say?_

_Jack: I didn’t say anything._

_Jack: I don’t know what to tell Bitty about it._

_Jack: I mean he knows I don’t want to come out right now and he’s okay with that but this is harder than I thought_

_Kent: Are you just texting me because I’m the only gay dude you know in the NHL_

_Kent: Cause no names but I know like ten others_

_Jack: I’m not gay_

_Kent: WELL YOUR BOYFRIEND IS_

_Kent: It sucks, dude_

_Kent: You can talk to me about it though_

_Kent: I mean, I know what you’re going through and stuff_

_Jack: Maybe_

_Jack: Thanks_

…

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

HOCKEY’S BACK!!! First preseason game TONIGHT @SanJoseSharks

…

_Bitty: Chowder is like crying of excitement for the game tonight_

_Bitty: I’m definitely the only one in the Haus rooting for the Aces haha_

_Bitty: That came out wrong_

_Bitty: It probably doesn’t matter because you won’t get this until after the game anyway_

_Bitty: Good luck out there : )_

…

_Jack: Good game_

_Kent: Thanks, man_

_Kent: You ready for tomorrow night?_

_Jack: Yeah_

_Jack: You should work on your faceoffs_

_Kent: *eyeroll*_

_Kent: Because I know you mean well, thanks_

_Kent: But also fuck off_

…

_Kent: BITTY CHECKED A DUDE_

_Kent: I just had to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming_

_Bitty: haha_

_Bitty: Jack’s here this weekend…_

_Kent: Sure, got it. Text me later._

...

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

RT: @NHL Aces Ready for Another Winning Season

[article:

_NHL.com, September 2015_

**ACES READY FOR ANOTHER WINNING SEASON**

_This week in “Teams to Watch”_

The Aces’ handy win over the Kings on Tuesday night—the last in a series of preseason victories—merely confirmed what many in the hockey world have been saying since the draft: the Aces are once again the team to beat this season.

Valuable acquisitions made at the end of the last season and on July 1—including a new backup goaltender—have helped the Aces preserve their traditional offensive power while adding crucial pieces to the blue line. Captain Kent Parson, the franchise’s undisputed superstar, had a three point game himself Tuesday night, and with his proven scoring and leadership skills heading this team up and a strong core behind him, domination of the Pacific Division—if not the entire league—seems likely. Of course, it’s only the preseason, but Las Vegas scores the top slot in our “Teams to Watch” list.

The Aces also have been applauded for their shrewd trading and drafting over the past five years, and this June was no exception. They have a talented pool of prospects to draw from and we expect to see some big roster changes before the first regular season game.

Our Recommendations: Add depth to the third and fourth line. The Aces are known for their speedy first line, centered by Parson, and their powerful second, centered by Jeff Schwindeman. Adding offensive depth to the third and fourth lines—perhaps by calling up talented AHL players or one of their 2015 draft picks—is never a bad idea. The blue line is already looking better than last year, but coaches should not hesitate to try different defense pairings to give their top four a break from high ice time, especially early in the season.

Next week: The Providence Falconers look towards a bright future with newly acquired center Jack Zimmermann.]

…

_Tater: I think you right about guys and Zimms (((((((((_

_Tater: Did you see game?_

_Kent: Yeah, man that was brutal_

_Kent: Is he okay?_

_Tater: Only few stitches_

_Tater: Still has all teeth!!_

_Kent: The Flyers were always dirty bastards out there_

_Tater: (((((((((_

…

_Kent: Sorry about that puck, man, what a fucking shitty way to start the season_

_Kent: Sick moves out there, though : )_

_Jack: Thanks_

_Jack: Still wish I could have gone back in the game after though_

_Kent: Oh my god you were bleeding from the face_

_Jack: It was worse than it looked_

_Jack: Face wounds bleed a lot_

_Kent: Dude you got 75 more games to go_

_Kent: Pace yourself_

_Jack: 74_

_Kent: OH MY GOD_

…

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

It’s spooky how @therealkvp can find the back of the net! Hat Trick for Halloween!

…

_Kent: Hey, I saw your dad was at the game last night_

_Jack: It wasn’t the first one he’s been to, they just played it up because we were in Pittsburgh_

_Kent: How’s that going? I mean… the dad stuff_

_Jack: It’s okay. A little weird still but he’s proud of me and follows the Falconers and stuff._

_Kent: He was always going to be proud of you, Zimms_

_Kent: And… sorry that I made you feel otherwise_

_Jack: You already said that_

_Kent: Yeah, but you never said anything back the first time_

_Jack: Well, I forgive you_

_Jack: And sorry for some of the other stuff I’ve said_

_Jack: Like about Bitty_

_Kent: It’s all cool, man_

_Jack: He took me and Sid out for dinner after_

_Jack: I mean my dad_

_Kent: Oh no_

_Jack: It was okay. Sid’s a nice guy_

_Kent: Yeah, I know, but he’s always been tight with your dad_

_Jack: It went pretty well. I’m better about sharing my dad than I used to be_

_Jack: Speaking of which, he said he hasn’t spoken to you in a while_

_Jack: I thought you guys were close_

_Kent: We used to be kind of I guess_

_Jack: What happened?_

_Kent: Honestly?_

_Kent: We both knew how much you hated it_

_Kent: I think he only came to my first cup day because he was worried if he didn’t I would go looking for him and see you_

_Kent: I never meant to intrude, I just never had a dad and he seemed like a pretty cool one_

_Jack: He is_

_Jack: And he went to your cup day because he was proud of you_

_Jack: We both were_

_Jack: *Are_

…

_Bob: Alicia and I are coming to LV soon for a charity function and we’d love to take you to dinner_

_Kent: That would be great!_

_Bob: Hell of a season you’re having, kiddo_

_Kent: Thanks, Bob_

_Kent: I can’t wait to see you both_

_Bob: Us too. Tell your mom and Jess hi for us._

_Kent: Will do_

…

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

Tonight makes a 20 game point streak for @therealkvp #ohcaptainourcaptain

…

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

Estimate is 4 weeks for Kent Parson, lower body injury

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease

: ( RT: Estimate is 4 weeks for Kent Parson, lower body injury

…

_Tater: (((((((((((((((_

_Tater: The TV is saying four weeks ((((((_

_Kent: Yeah it fucking sucks_

_Kent: I mean I know injuries are part of the game but still_

_Tater: We play Tampa next week, nobody finds the body ))))))))_

_Kent: Use your scary Russian hockey instead of your scary Russian mob connections, okay?_

_Tater: Am not mob_

_Tater: Okay but if you change mind I can get him_

_Tater: Clean hit like they said yours was )))))_

_Tater: Will you be back for game with us???_

_Kent: I fucking hope so_

…

_Bitty: Your pie is already in the mail!!!_

_Bitty: You doing okay?_

_Kent: I mean considering_

_Kent: Sorry, I’m a grumpy patient_

_Bitty: Rest up and get somebody to come take care of you!_

_Bitty: Hopefully I can still see you in Providence : )_

_Kent: I’m supposed to get dinner with Tater after the game but we’ll make something work_

_Kent: If I even make it out there_

_Bitty: Positive thoughts! You will!! Just listen to your doctors : )_

…

_Jack: You were probably watching anyway but Tater just wrecked this dude on the Lightning_

_Jack: He kind of looks like the guy who took you out last week_

_Jack: Wears the same number too_

_Kent: Very funny_

_Kent: I told him he shouldn’t_

_Jack: Why? It was a clean hit, Tater didn’t even get a penalty_

_Jack: Fucker deserved it anyway_

_Jack: And he looked pretty pale after, I’m pretty sure Tater said something nasty in Russian_

_Kent: JACK_

_Kent: WHERE IS YOUR SPORTSMANSHIP_

_Kent: Thanks : )_

_Kent: Does it make me a bad person that I feel better?_

_Jack: No_

_Jack: Just a hockey player_

…

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

IT’S HAPPENING!!!! @therealkvp is back on the ice wearing a no contact jersey!

…

_Kent: Looks like I’ll make it to Providence next week, Zimms_

_Jack: Better bring your A game with you_

_Kent: Always do, baby_

…

_Tater: I will be ordering most expensive dinner when you pay ))))))_

_Kent: I personally am planning on ordering a very rare bottle of wine when you pick up the check_

_Tater: Happy you feeling better, Parsnip_

_Kent: : )_

…

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

Definitely a game to watch! RT: @YahooSportsNHL Parson and Zimmermann Take Ice Together for First Time Since 2009

[article:

_Puck Daddy, December 2015_

**PARSON AND ZIMMERMANN TAKE ICE TOGETHER FOR FIRST TIME SINCE 2009**

_The twist? This time, they’re on opposing teams._

Junior hockey fans—and pretty much everybody else in the hockey world—will no doubt remember the magic that Kent Parson and Jack Zimmermann wove together in their sophomore year in the QMJHL as they anchored the Rimouski Oceanic’s top forward line. Together, they broke records and hearts, and brought home the Memorial Cup to boot.

Although doubts still remain as to what exactly went on in the weeks and days preceding the 2009 NHL entry draft, fans and media alike were stunned as Zimmermann dropped out of the draft and Parson took his projected number one spot. But now, nearly seven years later, following two Stanley Cups and an Olympic silver and gold for Parson and four years of NCAA hockey for Zimmermann, the two will meet where they always belonged: on NHL ice.

Neither team wished to comment on the upcoming game, but barring a Stanley Cup Final matchup, this is only one of two times the teams will meet this season, making this otherwise average Wednesday Night game a definite must see.

Complicating the matter? This is only Parson’s second game back since a month on IR, following a lower body injury in a game against Tampa Bay back in November. Although he played well against Ottawa on Monday, he put up only one point and some fans worry that Parson is not yet back at fighting strength.

Other matchups tonight include Chicago @ Dallas and Edmonton @ Nashville, but our pick for tonight is the highly anticipated Las Vegas @ Providence game.]

…

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

A three point game from @therealkvp and a third period goal from @swoops47 means a 4-3 victory for your Aces!

…

**Kent Parson** @therealkvp

Where are you gonna take me for dinner @amashkov7 ?

**Alexei Mashkov** @amashkov7

Maybe McDonalds RT: Where are you gonna take me for dinner @amashkov7 ?

…

_Kent: Am I allowed to text Jack?_

_Kent: I don’t want to make things weird_

_Bitty: I think he’s okay_

_Kent: He had a fucking two point game, he better be_

_Bitty: Yeah, but you know how he is, this is Jack “Be Better” Zimmermann we’re talking about_

_Bitty: Maybe we can do dessert or something since Tater got first dibs : )_

_Kent: Sorry Bits, I’ve known him about five years longer_

_Kent: That would be good_

_Kent: Maybe you should ask Jack though haha in case he doesn’t want to talk to me right now_

…

_Jack: We’ll pick you up in five?_

_Jack: Bitty wants to try this new bakery place_

_Jack: Good game_

_Kent: You too, bro : )_

…

_Jack: You know I won three of our faceoffs_

_Kent: We only had five_

_Jack: Yeah but I already told you to work on that_

_Kent: I would be saltier if you hadn’t already bought me cake_

…

_Kent: So I told Tater I was gay when I was in Providence_

_Jack: How did it go?_

_Kent: He was really cool about it. I thought he probably would be, but…_

_Jack: Yeah_

_Kent: I don’t know, I thought if you wanted to tell him about Bitty you might want to know he seems chill_

_Jack: Thanks_

…

_Kent: Also I kind of have been thinking about telling other people_

_Kent: Idk_

_Jack: Like… everyone?_

_Kent: Do you think it’s a bad idea?_

_Jack: I don’t know_

_Jack: I mean we both know what this industry is like_

_Jack: So I don’t want to mislead you_

_Jack: I don’t think I can_

_Jack: But it’s okay if you want to_

_Kent: Gee, thanks_

_Jack: I just mean I realize if you come out people might say stuff about us so I’m just saying that if you were asking that in your weird non-asking way then I’m okay with it_

_Kent: Yeah, I guess I was_

_Kent: Thanks_

_Jack: You know that me and Bitty and my parents will be here for you_

_Kent: You and Bitty and Jess and I guess Tater are the only ones who know_

_Jack: … Pretty sure my parents know too_

_Jack: Sorry_

_Kent: I kinda figured haha_

_Kent: Your mom always asks if I’ve found a nice PERSON to date_

_Kent: Your mom is so great_

_Jack: Yeah_

…

_Kent: I might come out_

_Bitty: OMG_

_Bitty: REALLY???_

_Kent: Okay calm down I said MIGHT_

_Kent: Idk I know it’s going to be a big deal_

_Kent: But I’m just tired_

_Bitty: I know_

_Kent: Yeah, that’s why I’m talking to you about it haha_

_Bitty: I mean, I know, but also you’re more famous, so…_

_Kent: I guess on the one hand I’m already used to assholes on the internet_

_Kent: I would have to tell my mom first_

_Kent: Like personally_

_Kent: And the team because I wouldn’t want to blindside them_

_Kent: I also want to do it in a way that I would be taken seriously_

_Kent: Like I said, idk and it wouldn’t happen like tomorrow but I wanted to let you and Zimms know because I know some of the fallout might be on him and might bring more scrutiny to you guys_

_Bitty: You told him?_

_Kent: Yeah, he said he was okay with it but if you guys need to talk about it that’s cool_

_Bitty: We’re not going to stop you from coming out if you want Kent_

_Bitty: But that was very considerate of you_

_Kent: That’s me, mr. considerate_

_Bitty: Let us know what you decide_

_Bitty: And if you want to… be somewhere safe or anything like that, let us know_

…

_Kent: I know I shouldn’t text you this but I’m kind of far away and I can’t really get to Buffalo before we play the Sabres in February_

_Mom: ARE YOU PREGNANT?_

_Kent: haha_

_Kent: I’m gay though_

_Mom: I’m having lasagna for dinner_

_Mom: Sorry, I thought we were saying things we already knew_

_Kent: MOM_

_Kent: I WAS FREAKING OUT_

_Mom: Kenny, you’re my baby boy_

_Mom: I was never going to push you, but I’ve known for quite a while_

_Mom: Remember Trevor from midget hockey?_

_Kent: OMG you’re so embarrassing_

_Mom: Love you, Kenny. No matter what._

_Kent: Love you too, mom._

_Kent: Wanted to let you know because I might come out soon, details at 10_

_Mom: I’ve never been prouder of you than when you took all the negative things the media always said and turned them into your strengths_

_Mom: I know this won’t be different_

_Mom: And tell the haters to shove your two Stanley Cups up their asses_

_Kent: MOM_

…

_Kent: It’s happening. I have a press conference in two hours._

_Jack: Good luck._

_Jack: Let me know if I can help in any way._

_Jack: Kent?_

_Jack: You’re a hell of a hockey player and a friend and I’m really proud to know you_

_Kent: Jack if you make me cry before I go on live TV I will never fucking forgive you_

…

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

Kent Parson: “I’m gay, and I’m not ashamed of that.” #ohcaptainourcaptain #KentParson

…

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

It’s a good day to be an Aces Fan! RT: **BuzzFeed** @BuzzFeed The Best Twitter Responses to Kent Parson’s Coming Out Announcement

[article:

_Buzzfeed, January 2016_

**THE BEST TWITTER RESPONSES TO KENT PARSON’S COMING OUT ANNOUNCEMENT**

In a groundbreaking press conference Saturday afternoon, hockey superstar and captain of the Las Vegas Aces Kent Parson announced he was gay—making him the first NHL player to do so. In response, other players, hockey legends, celebrities, and fans (plus more than thirty NHL teams) have congratulated him on his bold move. Here are some of our favorites:

**Bob Zimmermann** @badbob

The future of hockey is looking brighter and more diverse every day! @therealkvp proud of you, kiddo!!

**Alexei Mashkov** @amashkov7

@therealkvp is greatest on and off ice! You do big things, love you parsnip )))))))

**Jeff Schwindeman** @swoops47

A courageous move and only one of the reasons that I’m proud to call @therealkvp captain, teammate, and friend

**Gus Kenworthy** @guskenworthy

@therealkvp ha welcome to the club bro, proud to call you a USA teammate

**Mike Fitzgerald** @mfitzy36

Couldn’t find a better leader or role model on or off the ice, proud to call myself an Ace today

**Brian Campbell** @bcampbell_51

Congratulations @therealkvp a standup player and person. Live your life honestly #youcanplay

**ACES FOREVER** @JosieR90

My little brother is literally jumping up and down saying “mom I can play hockey” thank you @therealkvp #representationmatters

**Jack Zimmermann** @jzimms1

You did something incredibly important today @therealkvp and I couldn’t be prouder to know and play with you

**Britney Spears** @britneyspears

Longtime fan of the Aces and even more after today! I’ll have to get @therealkvp to sign a jersey bc I just became his biggest fan

**Carey Price** @CP0031

Hockey needs brave men like @therealkvp to live with honesty and bravery. It’s a good day for the NHL

**Kent is my hero** @acesfanno1

Kent has honestly been my idol for so long and him coming out is giving me the courage to do the same @therealkvp you truly changed my life

**NHL** @nhl

@therealkvp makes history as the first player to come out in the NHL. Congratulations to Kent and thank you for your courage and honesty. (1/2)

This league supports you wholeheartedly and hopes to continue to foster an atmosphere of tolerance and respect for other players (2/2)

…

_Kent: Did you get a twitter just to tweet me today_

_Jack: The PR department wanted me to anyway_

_Jack: But yeah, it was for you_

_Kent: Thanks Zimms_

…

**Kent Parson** @therealkvp

Thank you so much for the kind words of encouragement and support today. I’m excited to start living a life of honesty and love.

**Kent Parson** @therealkvp

For those of you tweeting slurs and insults, I want you to know that every derogatory tweet will be matched with a (1/2)

Five dollar donation to a local LGBTQ+ center in Las Vegas courtesy of myself and the @NHLaces. Thank you in advance for your generosity. (2/2)

…

_Kent: Are they going to let you back into Russia after that public show of support?_

_Tater: Maybe I come stay with you in Nevada instead )))))))_

_Kent: Thanks, Tater : )_

_Tater: Anything for you parsnip_

…

**Jeff Schwindeman** @swoops47

If you’re a homophobic asshole saying shit about my captain, I’d like to cordially invite you to come meet me and the guys (1/2)

personally in the locker room so we can have a nice little chat. (2/2)

…

_Swoops: in other news I’ve been reprimanded by PR for inappropriate twitter behavior_

_Swoops: again_

_Kent: Jeff_

_Swoops: Am I supposed to just ignore them?_

_Kent: YES_

_Swoops: Sorry cap, no can do_

_Kent: Okay as your captain I must side with PR and tell you to represent yourself and this noble organization in a positive light blah blah_

_Kent: Unofficially thanks though : )_

…

**Kent Parson** @therealkvp

Lol they wish RT: @Deadspin Which NHL Player is Kenny P Most Likely to Seduce?

[article:

_Deadspin, February 2016_

**WHICH NHL PLAYER IS KENNY P MOST LIKELY TO SEDUCE?**

With our favorite blond bombshell’s sexuality announcement last month, we’ve been wondering about which other league-mates might be harboring a little crush on el capitan. In no particular order, here are our best guesses:

**Jonathan Toews**. Sparks flew during last year’s Western Conference Finals and the faceoff circle was a hotbed of passions. Did this translate off the ice, as well?

**Jack Zimmermann**. Anyone with access to the internet and a little healthy imagination has read—or written!—the fanfic about these two. Has young love reigned supreme?

**Alexei Mashkov**. Kent fondly speaks of his rookie year with his little tater tot, commenting that he was the only thing that made the long nights on the road bearable. Reads like a budding romance to us!

**Sidney Crosby**. The Romeo and Juliet style implications of this Captain Canada and Captain America pairing are making us swoon!

**Tyler Seguin**. To our knowledge, these two have only met briefly, but it only takes a moment! This wildchild pairing sounds a lot fun and a lot hot to us.

**Jeff Schwindeman**. He wears Kent’s A and his heart on his sleeve defending his captain on twitter. The two are rumored to be very close over in Vegas!

**Francois Snowden**. They don’t play for the same team (or do they??) but this goalie has spoken highly of Kent’s… ahem… scoring prowess.

**Erik Johnson**. Hey, we realize that hockey can be at times homoerotic and that Erik may have been caught up in a gold medal game haze, but that ass grab after the final goal looked pretty serious to us. (We don’t blame you, Erik. We’d smack that ass, too. For America.)

**Beau Bennett**. These two have a similar California chill vibe to them, and we’re willing to bet they’d be quite the ray of sunshine together.

**Connor O’Reilly**. This Tampa Bay D-man took Parson out of the game for a month this season, but we’re speculating that the anger behind that hit just may have been that of a man scorned. Lover’s quarrels can turn nasty!]

…

**Tyler Seguin** @tseguinoffical

No offense @therealkvp but I’m out of your league

**Kent Parson** @therealkvp

Full offense but I wouldn’t go for an ex-Bruin bc I have STANDARDS RT: @tseguinofficial No offense @therealkvp but I’m out of your league

**Boston Bruins** @NHLBruins

: ( RT: @therealkvp Full offense but I wouldn’t go for an ex-Bruin bc I have STANDARDS

…

_Bitty: How’s it been over there?_

_Kent: Eh_

_Kent: Kinda sick of the media shit and just want to play hockey but I knew it would be like this so whatever_

_Bitty: You’re tearing it up out there : )_

_Kent: Oh yeah, what about you MR HAT TRICK_

_Bitty: :D_

_Bitty: I didn’t know you watched our games_

_Kent: Yes you did_

…

**Mike Fitzgerald** @mfitzy36

If you’re a reporter trying to get a headline by stirring shit up about Kent, you’ve come to the wrong damn locker room (1/3)

We as a team respect him and each other and I can tell you right now you won’t get a soundbite from a single guy here (2/3)

So maybe do your job and report on actual hockey because that’s what Kent cares about and what the Aces came here to do (3/3)  

…

_Kent: Making Fitzy tweet for you still counts as using your powers for evil_

_Swoops: No comment_

_Swoops: There’s a waiting list of who gets to tweet the next time the media gets extra shitty so I’m not saying it’s going to happen again just saying prepare yourself is all_

_Kent: I hope you know that I CAN’T support this behavior and I DON’T love all you motherfuckers a lot_

_Swoops: feeling’s mutual, bud_

…

**Providence Falconers** @providencefalcs

@NHLAces rematch???

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

You’re on RT: @providencefalcs @NHLAces rematch???

…

_Kent: Looks like you guys are in the playoff hunt_

_Kent: Shame you have to come lose in Vegas : (_

_Jack: Looks like you guys are fighting for that first place slot, huh_

_Jack: Think we’ve got the collective power of Kings fans behind us tonight_

…

_Tater: You win some lose some parsnip your turn to buy dinner )))))))_

_Kent: Ugh_

_Kent: Fine but Jack wants to come_

_Tater: if Bitty was here would be like double date )))_

_Kent: TATER_

_Kent: OMG_

…

_Kent: Don’t think we aren’t revisiting that date comment soon_

_Tater: )))))))))_

_Kent: I had a nice time_

_Kent: It’s always good to see you, Tater_

_Tater: Maybe next time you call me Alyosha, okay?_

_Kent: I’ll have to practice, my Russian is a little rusty_

_Kent: : )_

…

**Brad Weatherly** @bweatherly

fuckin knew @therealkvp’s production would fall off after he became gay, smh and in the playoff hunt too

**Kent Parson** @therealkvp

I was already gay when I won my first two cups *eyeroll* RT: @bweatherly fuckin knew @therealkvp’s production would fall off after he became gay, smh and in the playoff hunt too

…

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

We can confirm that trade rumors concerning Kent Parson are false.

**Jeff Schwindeman** @swoops47

Yeah because those rumors were bullshit wtf RT: @NHLaces We can confirm that trade rumors concerning Kent Parson are false.

…

_Kent: JACK IF IT’S A CONCUSSION I SWEAR TO GOD_

_Jack: It’s not_

_Kent: It’s not REALLY or it’s actually not_

_Jack: That didn’t make any sense_

_Kent: Because you’re concussed_

_Jack: No, I’ve been cleared_

_Kent: If your dad wants you to talk to Sidney Crosby about concussion shit you better fucking listen_

_Kent: I mean always listen to Crosby as a matter of course_

_Kent: But especially about concussion stuff_

_Jack: Yeah, yeah_

_Jack: Thanks for the concern, Kenny_

…

_Kent: So when you make it to the Frozen Four final can I come?_

_Bitty: You still have games then, Kent_

_Kent: I’m a healthy scratch at the end of the season_

_Bitty: I don’t even know if we’re going to make it_

_Kent: You are_

_Kent: And then you can come watch when I three-peat for the Stanley Cup : )_

_Bitty: Lord, you’ve never had a confidence problem_

_Kent: Yes I have_

...

_Kent: See you in the playoffs, bro_

_Jack: Kent we’re in different conferences_

_Kent: See you in the Cup Finals bro : )_

…

_Alyosha: Will you come to cup day in Russia? )))))_

_Kent: Win it first bud then we’ll see_

_Kent: You’ll have to pry it from my cold dead hands though_

_Kent: How bout you come to mine instead_

_Kent: It can be your birthday present to me_

_Alyosha: Parsnip I already have present for you_

_Alyosha: I would just be extra )))))))_

…

**Kent Parson** @therealkvp

Actual headline: “we thought maybe he was too gay to pull it off but now we’re not sure” #writewhatyoumean RT: @espn Parson’s Aces Clinch First Seed Slot After Midseason Doubts

…

_Kent: Great game, Bits_

_Bitty: Yeah, we were hoping to go farther but it’s okay_

_Bitty: The guys are kinda bummed_

_Kent: NCAA Semifinals is a huge deal_

_Kent: I guess you’ll just have to take them all the way as captain, huh_

_Bitty: Ugh Jack told you_

_Bitty: : )_

_Kent: Jack’s so excited he’s probably telling strangers in the grocery store_

_Kent: *eyeroll*_

_Kent: : )_

…

_Jack: I’ve never seen Kesler look like that before_

_Jack: What did you do to him_

_Kent: Just swept his team idk why he’s so upset_

_Kent: haha_

_Kent: Yo do me a favor and wipe out the Caps I don’t want to see them in the final : )_

_Jack: Yeah I’ll do my best_

…

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

Division Champs!! Bet St. Louis is feeling pretty BLUE to be facing us!

**St Louis Blues** @StLouisBlues

Beating you is going to feel pretty Ace, though RT: @NHLaces Division Champs!! Bet St. Louis is feeling pretty BLUE to be facing us!

**Providence Falconers** @providencefalcs

This is embarrassing RT: @StLouisBlues Beating you is going to feel pretty Ace, though

…

_Kent: Should I say something_

_Bitty: I think maybe not_

_Bitty: He’s doing better than I thought but still pretty bummed_

_Kent: I’ve been there_

_Kent: Sucks_

_Kent: And like nothing anyone says or does can make you feel better, so don’t be too hard on yourself either Bits_

_Bitty: It was the Penguins too : (_

_Kent: I know_

_Kent: But shit they took it to game seven and fought hard_

_Kent: Let me know if I can do anything or offer advice or anything_

…

_Jack: So do I have to pay for tickets to the finals or do I get a kvp discount_

_Kent: Haha Bitty can come for free but you have to pay_

_Jack: I would pay very good money to see you crush the Pens right now_

_Jack: My dad says he’s cheering for you by the way_

_Kent: ME OVER SID??? THIS IS LIKE THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!_

_Jack: Okay calm down not to take this away from you but it’s at least half for me_

_Kent: As it should be_

_Kent: Doesn’t matter to me though either way I beat Crosby in your dad’s heart haha_

…

_Jack: Oh and work on your faceoffs_

_Kent: Jack I SWEAR TO GOD_

…

_Kent: Yeah I will_

_Kent: Fucking Crosby : (_

…

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

Coming back to home ice tied 1-1 but we’re willing to bet Lady Luck is with us tonight!

…

**Kent Parson** @therealkvp

I’m blushing RT: @penguins Crosby after game 4: “Kent is hands down one of the greatest players and captains in the league and I have nothing but respect for him”

…

**Jack Zimmermann** @jzimms1

I’ve been a Penguins fan for a long time but I’ve got to go with my friend and old linemate Kent on this one RT: @suzieq who are you rooting for tonight?

**Eric Bittle** @omgcheckplease

Good pick :D RT: @jzimms1 I’ve been a Penguins fan for a long time but I’ve got to go with my friend and old linemate Kent on this one

**Bob Zimmermann** @badbob

Like father like son RT: @jzimms1 I’ve been a Penguins fan for a long time but I’ve got to go with my friend and old linemate Kent on this one

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

Sid is softly weeping in the corner :D RT: @badbob Like father like son

**Pittsburgh Penguins** @penguins

: ( @NHLaces

…

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

THREE CUPS, SEVEN YEARS!!! Sounds like our lucky numbers!!!!!!!

[pic: The Aces crowded around the Stanley Cup, fingers raised for number one]

…

**Las Vegas Aces** @NHLaces

RT: @SInow Aces Win Third Stanley Cup in Game Six Battle

[article:

_Sports Illustrated, June 2016_

**ACES WIN THIRD STANLEY CUP IN GAME SIX BATTLE**

_Parson wins Conn Smythe, is lauded for leadership and play_

In a triumphant return after being knocked out of last year’s playoffs by the Chicago Blackhawks, The Las Vegas Aces reclaimed the Stanley Cup in front of a thunderous home crowd on Thursday night. As Kent Parson skated forward to accept the Cup from commissioner Gary Bettman, all eyes were on the young dynamo, who has taken home three Cups and captained his team to two of those, all before the age of twenty-six.

Of course, Parson has been drawing attention for more than his hockey this year. In January, he held a press conference during which he announced that he is gay, making him the first player—past or present—in the NHL to do so.

Does being the first openly gay player to lift the cup matter to Parson? It does, he says, but not for the accolade. “I think it’s really important to work towards a league where athletes are defined by their skills and character and not by their sexuality, race, or anything like that. If I’m making a difference for kids playing hockey and coming up through the ranks, that’s what’s important to me. That others can feel included and accepted in the future.”

Parson, who also was awarded the Conn Smythe trophy as playoff MVP, says that he’s been supported by his teammates and the league as a whole, but that he still gets criticism from fans, media, and other groups for his bold decision. “I try not to read my media or let it bother me too much, but you definitely get some of that anyway. I think the only way to really disprove them is to just ignore that hatred, get out there, and do what I do best.”

And nobody could say that Parson didn’t do just that. Throughout the playoffs, he’s maintained almost a two point-per-game pace, including the final goal here in Las Vegas tonight. Sidney Crosby, who has captained the Penguins since 2007, was the first to reach out to Parson tonight, and pulled him aside in the handshake line for a few quiet words that Parson won’t repeat. “Really nice things, very flattering and kind,” Parson assures.

To that, Crosby himself says, “Of course the series didn’t end the way we wanted it to and we’re disappointed by that, but the Aces had a great season and they’re one of the best teams in the league right now, without a doubt. I think Parson deserves the Smythe, for sure. He had a great playoff run and was putting up huge numbers. He’s had a record season in a lot of ways and he’s one of those guys you have to respect as a player and a person. I don’t think any guy in the league would tell you any different.”

Parson handed the cup off to his Alternate Captain, friend, and staunch supporter Jeff “Swoops” Schwindeman, and was quickly joined on the ice by family and friends who Parson says have been instrumental—along with his teammates—in supporting Parson over the past few months.

Along with his mother and sister, Parson was joined, to the surprise and delight of fans, by the Zimmermann family, including former Penguins player “Bad” Bob and his son Jack, who himself made it to the Eastern Conference Finals this year with the Providence Falconers before being knocked out in game seven by the Penguins. Parson and Jack publically embraced for the first time in seven years to cheers from the adoring home crowd before the two posed with the cup—though Zimmermann, of course, refused to touch it.

Though Bob is famous for being one of Crosby’s mentors and friends, he and his son both publically admitted via twitter earlier this week that they were rooting for the Aces. “It was a tough call, for sure,” Bob says, laughing, “I think it could have gone either way, and I’ve got a lot of fondness for both of these teams, but Kent’s been like a son to me since I saw him playing in the Q and I’m always happy to see him succeed.” Whether this decision was influenced by the Penguins victory over the Falconers, both Bob and Jack refuse to say.

For now, Parson shrugs off questions about the next season, about his ongoing battle as a gay man in professional sports, and about the upcoming World Cup of Hockey.

He just wants to celebrate his landmark win.]

…

**Alexei Mashkov** @amashkov7

All you touch turns to Stanley Cup @therealkvp guess I will come to cup day now )))))))))

**Kent Parson** @therealkvp

I’m holding you to that and we can recreate this iconic moment RT: @amashkov7 All you touch turns to Stanley Cup @therealkvp guess I will come to cup day now )))))))))

[pic: Kent in 2010, sitting on Tater’s shoulders and holding the base of the Stanley Cup as Tater drinks champagne from it]

…

_Bitty: Are you happy?_

_Kent: fukc dud I just won teh Stanley cup im fukcing so happy_

_Kent: I wnt to hug kit but she is runnnig awy and its so saaaaaad bitty I thnk im crying_

_Bitty: Drink some water : )_

_Bitty: Don’t think we aren’t talking Tater later on, btw_

_Bitty: And I better get to drink out of that cup on the Fourth of July while Jack rolls his eyes at our aggressive American-ness, you hear?_

_Kent: yessss bits_

_Kent: so mch funnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

…

**Kent Parson** @therealkvp

It’s been a pretty fucking great year. Thanks to those who made it that way : )

[pic: Kent wearing an American flag tank top, sunglasses, and a backwards snapback, holding the Stanley Cup in one arm and Kit in the other. He’s sitting on Tater’s shoulders. In the background, Jack is ready to catch him when he falls.]

 


End file.
